And After
by KyteAura
Summary: His darling Cecilia. Pegasus' last entry in his journal before death. Now into the future two kids comes across Duelist Kingdom and find his last thoughts. One-shot


Kyte: This is a very short fic about Pegasus last entry. When I saw how devastated he was because of the death of his beloved wife I cannot, but feel pity for him. I just hate tragic endings. Don't you? In the end it might be tragic though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder what do we have here." A small little girl asked in curiosity.  
  
"I think it is an old journal of some kind. Go on and open it." A boy with silver hair urged on as he waiting for his friend to open the worn book.  
  
The two children lived near an island where they were currently. It had been many years since the death of the famous one that is known to have created the greatest card game alive. Even after all this time no one had came back to Duelist Kingdom for they were afraid of the unknown. It was legend that this island was haunted for the death of Maximillian Pegasus' insanity.  
  
As the children, who was looking around the deserted castle, did not know any better had been fascinated with such huge structure of the castle and entered it with no sense of fear.  
  
Somehow they had ended up in a certain tower that had painting and pictures full of one lady. A woman with blonde hair, eyes that shone with happiness and a smile of pure bliss. The two admired the painting that was the best painting in the room. After awhile more of glazing into the portrait of the one known as Cecilia, they were about to leave, but something caught the little girl's eyes and she investigated.  
  
Picking a leather book up from the top of the table she set out to un-dust the cover to find out it had belonged to. For somewhere on the top there had to be a name written. However there wasn't any name and it made the girl and the boy all the more curious.  
  
"I do not know why you will not dare open it. I found it so you can have the honor of uncovering the book's mystery!" The one with the blonde hair said stubbornly as she thrust the book to her companion.  
  
"Mother always taught me 'ladies first'. You open it fair lady." He replied as he pushed the old worn book into his friend's hands, but to only find that she had not been ready to receive and in slow motion the written world of Pegasus was dropped to the floor with a big thud.  
  
The two looked at each other and screamed at the same time "You did it!" as they accused each other with finger pointing. They both looked back on the floor and notice one of the pages was now unattached to the journal.  
  
"Look at what you have done! You ripped it." One blamed when suddenly a gust of wind came from the only window there was. The one piece of paper that came out of all the other pages came into a twirl of wind and once the wind was gone...That one page of paper lies in the boy's hands.  
  
"Well since destiny chose you to hold on to it my dear lad I suppose you will read it for me no?" The lass next to him said sweetly as it made the silver hair boy blush.  
  
The boy cleared his throat and begun reading the page in his small hands.  
  
  
"My darling Cecilia I do not know what this feeling is. Somehow today I know I will see you again. Can it be I will join you on the other side soon? I have waited for one glorious day for us to meet again. Maybe you will not remember that is what I fear. As I recall to the old times everything we have gone through I know this must not be. You will know who I am and all the love we had shared. Although my promise to make you live again with me in this lifetime has been broken, I swear to you I will succeed in loving you no matter what comes. For I promise to find you when I pass on. I vow to you my dearest Cecilia that I, Maximillian Pegasus, will be with you after forever. Until you grow tried of me...Although that would never be."  
  
  
The little boy concluded as the little girl wiped some tears off of her cheek. "I hope they have found each other. For even though I heard somewhere about an evil man named Pegasus it seems to me that he was just lonely without his love. He probably disappeared to go find his lover in another world." The girl said with great sympathy as the boy hugged her.  
  
"I bet they have already found each other somewhere out there. Maybe they were reincarnated and they are on Earth once more loving each other." He said trying to sooth the girl's tears.  
  
"Yeah..." The girl sighed. "Well come on Maxan, we better go back outside so our parents can find us. They are probably very worried." She said smiling to Max and took his hand in hers.  
  
He blushed sweetly "After you Cei." He said as she dragged him out of the tower. "My dearest." He added in a low whisper in case his love would hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyte: Although they are children I can't help, but make them more grown up! I think I made them a bit childish like though...Didn't I? I find this one of the worst fic I have done for it seems so clique, but I can't help it! So review and tell me what you think. My first fic out of CCS fandom *sigh* so proud of myself! 


End file.
